Come Hell or High Water
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: COMPLETE!! A Lieutenant assigned to assist Harm and Mac in a case, decides she'll do whatever it takes to make Harm Hers. I promise future stories wont take this long to complete^_^
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of these characters, but I wouldn't mind borrowing Commander Rabb for a few hours J.  This is my first JAG fic so please be nice.

Come Hell or High Water 

            Lt. Cynthia Jameson was brought in on the investigation because the Admiral thought it would be good to have an objective eye on the case.  He fully trusted his people but he also knew that this was personal.  He didn't want some hotshot lawyer saying the investigation had been comprised.  After all the Petty Officer had decided to retain civilian counsel.

            "Lieutenant It's nice to have you on the case," Harm said as he got out the information they had gathered so far.

            "Yes I'm glad to be here," the Lieutenant said casting a flirtatious smile in Harm's direction.  Although Harm may not have noticed this action, it didn't escape Mac's eye.  She didn't worry about the Lieutenant though.  Mac completely trusted her husband.

            "Well, let's go over what we have so far," Mac said, getting the Lieutenant's attention back on the case.  "The biggest question we have to answer is how the Petty Officer got in possession of the gun he used to shoot Mary Gallagher and Admiral Riggs."

            "Have you interviewed the guards that were in charge of the Petty Officer?" Lieutenant Jameson asked Harm, completely ignoring Mac's presence in the room.

            "We have.  Well we have interviewed one of them.  The other has somehow disappeared.  Since the day the incident took place Michael Lansing has been missing.  His mother lives in New York.  We're thinking he might have gone there.  He also has a sister in Orlando; he might have gone there too.  We have contacted both the mother and the sister but neither seems to want to cooperate with us.  Our next course of action is to go visit the Petty Officer's relatives in person."

            "The Admiral has told us we will leave tomorrow. Lieutenant, you will accompany me to New York, and the colonel will be going to Orlando. Any further questions Lieutenant?" Harm asked.

            "No thank you sir, I'll just review this file and if I have any other questions I'm sure I'll be able to find you," the lieutenant said with a smile.

            "Well then if there are no other questions. We'll break for lunch."

            "So Squid you seem to make friends pretty easily," Mac teased at they sat outside eating their lunch.

            "What does that mean?"

            "Didn't you notice the way the Lieutenant was looking at you?  If you were edible you'd be gone in a second."

            "Mac I don't think she was really looking at me that way. I mean I didn't notice it and usually I notice everything," Harm said in his defense.  He didn't believe that the Lieutenant seemed interested, but to him it didn't matter.  He was married to most intelligent, beautiful, sexy woman on earth.

            "Hey what's so funny marine?" Harm asked as Mac had descended into a fit of laughter.

            "You, good at noticing things like this? I love you Harm, but you have no clue how you seem to effect members of the opposite sex."

            "Really? Ok give me an example of a time when I didn't notice something like this," Harm said.

            "Perfect example, our honeymoon.  I swear we had just spent sixteen hours on a plane, we were both exhausted and you still managed to have the woman at the check in desk falling all over you.  It wasn't until I stepped up to stake my claim that she backed down," Mac said smiling as she thought back to their honeymoon in Tahiti.

            "You're kidding right?" Harm asked shocked.  He must not be paying attention.  Actually that wasn't true.  He was paying attention.  He was just paying attention to a certain beautiful Jarhead.

            "Oh let's not forget the time you came to visit me in the hospital after the twins were born.  Harriet told me that when you got to the nurses station to ask them where I had been moved too you didn't exactly get the answer you were looking for.  According to Harriet none of the nurses seemed to be saying much.  They were just staring at you with their mouths wide open."

            "Well this may all be true my beautiful marine but I'm not the only one who gets noticed," Harm said matter-of-factly.

            "Oh really?"

            "Yes In fact I've had to stake my claim, as you put it a few times too."

            "When would that have been," Mac asked now intrigued.

            "Remember when we went on the cruise with Bud and Harriet?"

            "Yes, what about it."

            "I was sitting on the deck with Bud when he got up to go get himself another drink.  Then you and Harriet walked on deck wearing that new bikini you wanted to surprise me with.  Let's just say I wasn't the only one who was surprised.  The guy sitting next to me asked, 'What do you think it takes to get a woman like that?'  I just told him that whomever she was with, he must be pretty damn lucky.  That's when you came over and sat on the chaise with me.  When you leaned over and gave me a kiss, I thought the guy was going to fall off his chair.  Then when you got up to go look at something with Harriet he just got up turned to me and mumbled a pretty damn lucky bastard," Harm said with a smile.  He loved it when he knew that she was his for life.  He had the opportunity to enjoy her in all her beauty twenty-four hours a day for the rest of his life.

            "I think our daughter's going to have the same problem when she gets older.  She already has the beautiful looks of her mother."

            "Yes, well she's only three and she already has you wrapped around her little finger," Mac pointed out.

            "What can I say?  I'm a sucker for Mackenzie woman." Mac just laughed at this comment.  It was in that moment that Lieutenant Jameson decided to approach their table.

            "Do you mind if I join you? I don't really no anyone else here," the lieutenant said again ignoring Mac's presence.

            "Sure Lieutenant, pull up a seat," Harm said.

            "Anyway Colonel, have you talked to Lieutenant Sims about the Annabelle Marie case?" Harm said to Mac.  The Lieutenant was starting to give him an uneasy feeling and he didn't feel like discussing his personal life in front of her.

            It took Mac a second to realize that Harm was talking about the double birthday party they were holding for their daughter and Bud and Harriet's daughter.

            "I spoke to Lieutenant Sims and she told me that research she was doing had been completed.  She already sent out the information to us and it looks good."

            Translation:  Harriet had already finished booking everything and the invitations had already been sent out and there had been a good number of positive responses so far.  
            "That's good to hear Colonel.  Remind me to thank the Lieutenant later for all her hard work."  Both the Rabb's and the Roberts had wanted to hold a joint birthday party but Mac and Harm had been so busy at work lately, it seemed that the idea might never have gotten started.  That's until Harriet volunteered to do the planning.  She reminded Harm and Mac how she loved to plan parties.  Neither could deny this fact and they both thanked Harriet for her generous offer.

            "Well Lieutenant Jameson if you're done we have work to do," Mac said to the woman who was blatantly staring at her husband.

            "Yes Ma'am," The Lieutenant said reluctantly as she got up and followed the two senior officers into the building.

            The rest of the day was pretty un-eventful.  They didn't seem to find any new pertinent information and it looked as if Michael Lansing's relatives did not want to cooperate so that meant they would be traveling to New York and Orlando.  Harm and Mac were both hoping to avoid having to travel.  Harm didn't want to have to go to New York with the Lieutenant and Mac didn't want him going anywhere with Lieutenant.  She didn't trust her and Harm had this uneasy feeling around here ever since Mac pointed out her obvious attraction. 

                        Well it didn't matter now because they had to travel.  They were just glad they would only be gone about two days.

            "Hey marine, you ready to go yet?" Harm asked as he went into Mac's office.

"Yea I'm ready," Mac said with a smile, as she got ready to leave for the day.

"Good because I decided that tonight I was going to make my famous meatless meatloaf."

"Meatless meatloaf? On the second thought maybe we should pick up something on the way home," Mac said with a look of disgust on her face.

"I already called and asked Grace to put it in the oven so it would be ready when we got home."

"Remind me why I married you again?" Mac teased.

                        Harm and Mac got home to be bombarded by three small bodies as soon as they got in the door.

"Mommy, daddy!" Three highly excited children cheered at once.

"Come here," Harm said as he scooped up his five-year-old twin sons spinning them around, the little boys squealing the whole time.  He then set them down and gave his three-year-old daughter a hug and a kiss on her forehead.  She was defiantly daddies little girl.  At the age of three she already had Harm wrapped around her little finger.

"Something smells good," Mac commented as she stepped inside disposing of her briefcase and cover.

"That would be my meatless meatloaf," Harm said proudly.  "But don't worry it's only half meatless the other half has that dead cow substance you like to eat," Harm said a look of disgust on his face.

Mac just laughed at this comment.  Their difference in food tastes had always been a source for constant teasing.  Mac walked into kitchen where their housekeeper Grace, a sweet old English woman, met her.

"Hello, ma'am.  Dinner's ready when you are," Grace said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Grace.  I'm sure the children behaved themselves today."

"They were little angels as always."

"Angels, I'm not too sure about that.  Sometimes they can be little devils," Mac said thinking about her boys' decision to redecorate their room last weekend.  They had decided that they wanted to change the color of the walls.  So they took out their art sets they had been coloring with earlier and decided that the walls of their bedroom would be their new canvas.  Harm had caught them before too much damage had been done, and since it was washable paint it easily came off the walls.  When Harm had walked in they had proudly displayed their artwork.

"Daddy, do you like what we did so far?" The two had asked.

"Ummm… Mac, I think you should see this," Harm had said.

When Mac walked in she was stunned to say the least.  It was not what she expected.  

"Harmon Joseph! Robert Matthew! What have you done?" Mac asked her sons.  But as soon as she saw the smiling faces of her sons, she couldn't stay mad at them for long.  "Ma'am are you ok?" Grace asked Mac.

            "Yes Grace I'm fine.  I was just thinking about what the boys did to their room last weekend."

"That was an adventure wasn't it?" Grace said with a smile.  She remembered seeing the look on Harm's face when he found out what they had done.  He didn't know what to do.  That's when he called in the Marine's for backup.  Surely they'd know what to do  .Mac was brought out of her reverie by the sound of her husband asking her if she was ok.

"Sarah are you ok?  You spaced out there for a second."

"Yes I'm just a little tired that's all."

"Well jarhead maybe after your fed, you'll feel better.  You know how you get when you don't eat," Harm said teasing.  It worked as a small smile crept on Mac's face.  "Let's eat Marine!"

            Once everyone was seated at the table it was Harmon's turn to say Grace.

            "Dear Lord, thank you for this food and please let there be plenty of cake on Annabelle's birthday on Saturday. Amen."

            "Amen," everyone said as Harm and Mac smiled.

            "Okay let's eat!" Mac said as she passed around the food.

Lieutenant Cynthia Jameson sat watching the TV in her hotel room.  She was too excited to sleep.  Tomorrow she would be taking a shuttle to New York with that Sexy Commander and she couldn't wait.   What was going between him and the Colonel though?  She noticed the relaxed demeanor and the glances they would pass each other.  And how he had a special smile he reserved only for her.  What ever it was she was sure it wouldn't be a problem.  I mean she had to deal with instances where a couple was married and she'd managed too still get what she wanted.  She would be patient.  It was only a matter of time till the Commander would be hers.

            "They tried the glass slipper on Cinderella and it was a perfect fit.  The Prince had finally found his Princess and they lived happily ever after."

            Harm looked down at his sleeping daughter as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

            "Sleep my Princess," he said as he turned off the light and headed to his bedroom.

            "Hey Mac what you reading?" Harm asked as he crawled into bed beside Mac.

            "The latest Tom Clancy novel.  You know they guy he writes about that CIA agent Jack Ryan.  Harrison ford played his character in the movies."

            "Don't tell me these books are going to give you some idea that it would good to run off with a dashing CIA agent like Webb?" Harm teased her.

            "Hey you never know?" Mac teased back.

            "Come here you," Harm said as he reached for Mac tickling her sides, one of her weakest spots.  For a marine she wasn't too tough when it came to being tickled.  She didn't stand a chance.

            "Harm please stop…"

            "You want me to stop?"

            "Yes, please," Mac pleaded.

            "Ok on one condition," he said.

            "Ok what is it?"

            "You let me do this instead," Harm said as he leaned in and gave Mac a kiss.

            "Counsel accepts your offer," Mac said with a smile.

"Bud did u see the Lieutenant brought in to help on the Richardson case?" Harriet asked her husband as they cleared the dinner table.

"Yea, she seemed like a nice person," Bud answered his wife.

"I mean did you see they way she was acting around the Commander?"

"What do you mean Harriet?"

She loved her husband, she really did.  But sometimes he could be really dense.

"I saw her flirting with the Commander.  He didn't even seem notice." _'Hence that's why he is a male' Harriet thought to her self._

"She had the nerve to flirt with him in front of the Colonel.  I don't know Bud but I think she's trouble," Harriet said as she finished loading the dishwasher.

"Harriet don't you think you could be overreacting?  Maybe the Lieutenant was just being friendly," Bud said as he shook his head.  He knew his wife loved to be a part of any office gossip and loved any offices dramas that might arise, but sometimes he just thought she had a highly overactive imagination.

"Never mind Bud.  It useless discussing this with you." _I'll just have a chat with the Colonel tomorrow and see what she thinks._

            The next day it was the usual morning run around in the Rabb house.  The twins were up dressed and were now eating their breakfast as they waited for the bus.  Annabelle was dressed and as soon as the twins were off, Mac and Harm would drop her off at pre-school.

            "Mommy the bus is here," Harmon as he grabbed his book bag.

            "Ok guys let's go," Harm said as got their stuff together.

            "Now remember me and daddy have to go away for a few days.  We will be back on Thursday.  But if you need anything Grace can call us at anytime ok?"

            "OK mommy," the twin boys said as they ran to give their mother a hug.

            "Hey do I guys get one of those too," Harm said as he sons giggled and ran to give him a hug.

            Once the boys were on their way to school it was time to drop Annabelle at pre-school.

            "Okay Grace we should be back sometime Thursday afternoon.  Harm we'll probably be back before me.  We'll have our cells with at all times and I left the numbers of the hotels we will be staying at on the fridge."

            "Don't worry ma'am everything will be just fine."

            Harriet had gotten back RSVP's from all the invitations she had sent out.  IT looked there would be a good turnout out of the thirty invitations she sent out she got twenty-five positive responses.  Now she just had to tell the Colonel and the Commander.

            "Ma'am," Harriet said as she knocked on Mac's door.

            "Yes Harriet? Come in."

            "I just wanted to let you that I'm expecting about twenty five to show up for the party on Saturday."

            "That's great Harriet, thanks for all your help.  Me and Harm have just been so busy lately and didn't have the time to plan the party."

            "Do mention it ma'am I enjoyed planning the party.  Did you hear from the Commander's parents?  I know they were going to try to come out for the party."

            "Actually I have to call Trish again.  She said her and Frank had been planning on coming out to visit anyway."

            "Well ma'am I have to get back to work but I hope you have a safe trip and if the kids need anything I'm always here."

            "Thanks Harriet," Mac said as she picked up the phone to give her mother-in-law a call."

            "Hello," Trish Burnett said as she picked up the phone.

            "Trish it's Mac."

            "How are you dear.  How are my grandchildren?"

            "They're good.  That's why I'm calling.  Annabelle's birthday party is going to this weekend.  I know you said you and Frank were planning on coming out here anyway."

            "That's a wonderful idea.  Frank is New York right now but he should be coming back on Thursday," Trish told her daughter-in-law.

            "Really? Harm is leaving for New York later this afternoon.  Maybe the two of them could fly back to New York together."

            "That's a great idea dear.  I'll talk to Frank I'm sure that won't be a problem."

            "Great I'll just ask Harm, wait here is let me ask him," Mac said as Harm walked into her office.

            "Whose on the phone?"

            "Your mother.  Her and Frank we're going to come out for Annabelle's birthday.  Frank is in New York and isn't coming back till Thursday so I suggested that he fly back here with you."

            "That's a great idea.  Let me talk to my mother."  Mac Handed Harm the phone. "Mom, how are you?"

            "Oh I'm fine Harmon.  How are you treating that family of yours?  They're all doing well I assume."

            "Yes mom the family is fine.  Don't you trust me?" Harm said trying to pretend he was hurt by her comment.

            "Honey it took you long enough to finally settle down I'm just making sure."

            "Don't worry mom everything is fine.  I will give Frank a call on his cell and I will see what we can do about him coming back with me."

            "That's great dear, oh if you can't reach him on his cell he is staying at The Palace Hotel room 240."

            "Okay mom.  I'll see you this weekend.  Love You."

            "Love you too Harmon I'll see you this weekend."

            Harm hung up the phone and turned to his wife.

            "I have to leave in an hour but I'll you as soon as I get to New York."

            "Ok squid, I'll call when I get to Orlando."

            "Love ya Ninja Girl," Harm said with hi trademark grin and a wink.

"Love you too stick boy," Mac said with a smile.  Taking a quick look to make sure the blinds were closed Harm leaned in and gave Mac a kiss goodbye.

            Harm's shuttle had landed about twenty minutes ago and now him and the Lieutenant were on their way to the hotel.  After they checked in, Harm decided he would give Frank a call.

            "Palace Hotel How my I help you?"

            "Yes Can I please have room 240, Mr. Burnett's room please."

            "Sure," the receptionist said as she transferred Harm's call.

            "Hello," Frank said as he answered the phone.

            "Frank it's Harm."

            "Harm how are you? Your mother called and told me that you were going to be in New York."

            "Actually I just got in a little while ago."

            "How about we meet for dinner tonight?"  Frank asked.

            "Sure, I'll meet you at your hotel at say seven?"

            "Sounds good I'll see you then."

            Harm hung up the phone and decided he would give Mac a call.

            Mac had just stepped off the plane when her cell phone rang.

            "Colonel Mackenzie?"

            "You wouldn't happen to be a Marine Colonel would you?  See because I was looking for this cute Marine Colonel I met once," Harm said with a smile.

            "Hey Harm, how was your flight?"

            "Not too bad.  I had to keep my headphones on the entire time.  If I even took them off for a second, the Lieutenant would try to bombard me with questions.  Then we got to the hotel I got out my wallet to pay the driver and she noticed the picture I have of the kids.

            "Are those your children?" she asked me.

            "Yes, aren't they beautiful."

            "I swear Mac she got this disgusted look on her face as she said 'oh yes they're beautiful.'  Anyway, other than that, things are going pretty good.  We plan on going to visit Lansing's mother in about an hour then I'm meeting Frank for dinner."

            "That's nice, well I have to go I need to find a cab."

            "Ok I'll talk to you later sweetheart."

            "I love you Harm."

            "I love you too Sarah."

            As expected, an hour later there was a knock on Harm's door.

            "It's time to leave sir," Lieutenant Jameson said.

            "Yes it is Lieutenant.  Well let's go and get this over with."

            Twenty minutes later they were at the home of Michael Lansing's mother.  Home wasn't the appropriate word, Harm thought as he looked up at the thirty million dollar town house.  They we're let in by a butler to the main sitting room.  Mrs. Lansing soon joined them.

            "What I can I help you officers with?  I thought I already spoke to you on the phone."

            "I know ma'am but we need to ask you a few more questions."

"If you're asking me where my son is, I have no idea.  He should still be in Virginia no?  I mean that is where he serves."

            "Ma'am your son is suspected to have helped a prisoner escape and acquire a hand gun which resulted in the deaths of two people.  This is a serious charge.  If you know where your son is, you must tell us.  You would do your son more good by turning him in now.  It's better now then later."

            "Again Commander I do not know where my son is and I do not appreciate you coming into my home accusing me of harboring a criminal.  My son is not a criminal and I have no idea where he is.  If you will excuse me I have an appointment."

            "I don't think she is telling the truth sir," Lieutenant Jameson said as they left Mrs. Lansing's townhouse.

            "I think your right Lieutenant but there is nothing more we can do.  If she won't tell us where her son is we can't get the information out of her.  Maybe the Colonel will have better luck."

            The Lieutenant noticed how Harm's face seemed to soften as he mentioned Mac.  'Well his marriage can't be going too well if he's thinking about the Colonel.  This should be a piece of cake.'

            "What are your plans for this evening sir?  I thought maybe we could get some dinner."

            "Actually I already have plans.  I'm meeting my step father for dinner," Harm said glad he already had plans.  Spending the evening with the Lieutenant didn't look too appealing.

            "Oh well maybe another time sir," the Lieutenant said with a gleam in her eyes.

            Harm tried not to notice the look that the Lieutenant was giving him.

Mac had unpacked her bags and had headed out to speak with Corporal Lansing's sister.  She had spoken to Harm a little while ago and it seemed he struck out with the mother.  She hoped she had better luck with his sister.

Mac pulled up to the house that was situated in a nice upper middle class suburban neighborhood.

            Mac knocked on the door and waited till a woman in her mid thirties answered the door.

            "Mrs. Jackson? I'm Colonel Mackenzie-Rabb."

            "I know who you are, you're one of the officers trying to arrest my brother.  Well as I told you and that Commander Rabb who called me earlier, I don't know where my brother is.  And even if I did who says I would give him over to the likes of you?"  Mrs. Jackson was about to close the door in Mac's face when Mac caught glimpse of someone coming down the stairs in back of the woman.  The person coming down the stairs was Corporal Lansing.  Mac had a feeling earlier that she might find something when she came so she had two MP cars waiting down the block.  With her signal they came rushing in to arrest Corporal Lansing.  Once Corporal Lansing had been arrested and was being escorted back to D.C. Mac decided to call Harm.

            "Harm," he said as he answered his phone.

            "Hey it's me.  Lansing is in custody and on his way back to D.C."

            "You found him?"

            "Yea he was stashed at his sisters house."

            "Good work Marine, now we'll be able to head back a day early."

            "Actually I was able to get a flight for later this evening."

            "I have to talk to Frank but I'm sure he won't mind leaving tomorrow instead of Thursday."

            "Ok we'll I have to go.  I have to pack and head over to the airport my flight leaves in three hours."

            "Ok we'll safe travels Marine and say hi to the kids for me.  I'll call home later to tell Annabelle her bedtime story."

            "Ok Love you," Mac said with a smile.

            "Love you too," Mac could picture his perfect flyboy grin as she hung up the phone.

            It was seven-thirty when Mac finally got home.

            "Hi Grace how are the kids doing?" she asked as she put her bags down.

            "They're good ma'am.  Annabelle refuses to go to sleep without her bedtime story though."

            "Well her father should be calling soon to tell her a story."

            _Ring, Ring._

            Speak of the devil Mac thought as she answered the phone.

            "Hello."

            "Hey sweetheart.  How was your flight?"

            "It was good, I just got back about five minutes ago.  How is your evening going?"

            "Good, me and Frank are just waiting for a table.  How's my little princess?"

            "She refuses to sleep unless she gets read her bedtime story.   She's quite a stubborn little child.  Must have inherited that from your side of the family."

            "Me stubborn? Never." Mac just laughed.  "Well I thought she wouldn't be asleep that's why I called.  Why don't you bring the portable upstairs and put it on speaker."

            "Ok," Mac said as she brought the phone to her daughter's room.

            "Hi mommy," Annabelle said as Mac sat down on her bed next to her.

            "Annabelle someone is on the phone for you."

            "Fa me?"

            "Yup."

            Annabelle took the phone from her mother.  "Hi," she said into the phone.

            "How's daddy princess doing?"

            "Daddy?!!"  The girl squealed into the phone.

            "Yes princess it's me.  Now I want to you to get under those covers so I can tell you a story ok?"

            "Ok daddy."

             Frank smiled as he listened to Harm tell his granddaughter a bedtime story.  He could still remember when Harm had flown out to see him right before the twins were born.  He had said that he wanted to thank him for giving him everything he'd ever needed when he was kid and he was sorry for not treating him better.   Harm had also told him that he would be the only grandfather his children would ever know.  He wanted him to be a big part in their lives.  Frank had been touched.  He had always considered Harm to be his son.  And like any father he was proud that he was going to be a grandfather.

            "Goldilocks was very sleepy and made her way upstairs to take a nap.  When she got upstairs…" Harm stopped as heard Mac whisper that Annabelle had fallen asleep.

            "Goodnight night my Sarah, till we meet again."

            "Goodnight squid," Mac said with a laugh.

            Lieutenant Jameson sat in her hotel room thinking about what she was going to do with Commander Rabb.  She wondered what his wife looked like.  She had to admit, his three children we're beautiful.  She wasn't too worried though.  She'd faced situations worse than this before and she had always come out the victor.  Lieutenant Cynthia Jameson always got what she wanted.

            The Next morning Mac had just entered her office when there was a knock on the door.

            "Ma'am can I come in?" Lieutenant Harriet Sims asked.

            "Sure Harriet what can I do for you?"

            "Well ma'am I wanted to ask you a question regarding the new Lieutenant that came in to help with your case."  Mac let out a sigh that did not go unnoticed by Harriet.

            "Ma'am I noticed the way she acted around the commander.  I tried to ask Bud about it last night but you know how men are he didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about.  I just didn't like the looks she was giving the Commander and in front of you I couldn't believe it."

            "Well Harriet believe or not Harm didn't notice her actions either until I pointed them out to him.  I'm not sure if she realizes that we're married but that should change after today."

            "Ma'am?"

            "Harm and Frank get in today around four so I'm going to pick up the kids from school then go pick them up from the airport."

            "Good idea ma'am.  Stake your claim!"  Mac laughed at Harriet's statement.

            "What's so funny ma'am?"

            "I said that same phrase to Harm yesterday and he thought it was funny."

            "Well ma'am I thought I would just tell you what I saw."

            "Thank you Harriet I always value what you have to say and I definitely have to agree."

            "Flight 116 New York to Washington D.C. has just landed," the announcer said over the public address system.

            "Where is daddy?" Robert asked his mother.

            "Is grandpa coming too?" Harmon asked.

            "Yes he is, now let's look… there they are."

            "Daddy!!!," a squealing three year old Annabelle said as she ran up to her father.

            "Hey sweetie.  How is daddy's princess?" Harm asked as he picked up his daughter.

            "Good daddy," she said with a huge smile on her face.  Then she noticed Frank standing behind Harm.  "Grampa."

            "Hello Annabelle," Frank said as he picked her up.

            Lieutenant wanted to throw up at the sight before her. _Well isn't this just the cute family reunion.  _Then she noticed Mac standing with a little boy at each side.  She then watched Harm come up gives his kids a hug then she watched him give Mac a passionate kiss.  _So she's his wife.  Well we're just going to have to do something about that._

            "So squid to you miss me?"

            "You bet I did marine," Harm said as he gave Mac another kiss.  Mac knew that this show did not go unnoticed by the Lieutenant and Mac couldn't wait to tell Harriet what happened.  Mac looked over at the Lieutenant and to suppress a laugh.  The woman looked like she was about to puke.

            "That's good to hear navy," she said. Then whispered in his ear.  "You should see the look on the Lieutenant's face it's a classic."  With that Harm subtly turned around and tried his best not to burst out laughing.

            Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Mac stayed up to finish the novel she was reading.  All of a sudden of a wave of nausea hit her and she bolted to the bathroom colliding with Harm who had just gotten out of the shower.

            "Whoa Mac slow down," but Mac wasn't listening as she shoved Harm out of the way as she headed for the toilet.

            "Mac are you ok?"

            "I'll be fine.  I don't know what happened.  I've been a bit queasy for the past couple of days.  At first I thought it was the climate change when I went down to Orlando.  Now I'm not sure."

            "Maybe you should make an appointment with the doctor?"

            "I'm sure I'll be just fine."

            "Now whose side of the family does Annabelle get her stubbornness from?  Please promise me that your see the doctor?"

            "Ok I'll call the doctor first thing tomorrow morning." 

            Mac had called the doctor's office and she had made an appointment for later in the day.  She went down to the Admiral's office to make sure that was ok.

            "Sir, Colonel Mackenzie here to see you," Tiner said over the intercom.

            "Send her in Tiner."

            "Sir."

            "Have a seat Colonel what can I do for you."

            "Well sir for the past couple of days I haven't been feeling well and Harm suggested that I make an appointment for the doctor.  I called and they had an opening around noon.  Permission to leave for the appointment."

            "Of course Colonel.  Just let me know how it goes."

            "Yes sir and thank you sir."

            "Dismissed Colonel."

            Mac sat in the examination room waiting for the doctor to come back with the test results.  Five minutes later the doctor came in with a smile on her face.  Looking at the doctor's face Mac felt relived.  At leas its not something too terrible I hope.

            "Mac I have good news.  You feeling the way you do has nothing to do with food poisoning or travel."

            "Then what's wrong with me?"

            "Actually nothing is wrong with you.  You're pregnant. Congratulations!"

            "Thank You doctor," a stunned Mac said.

            The whole way back to the office Mac was trying to figure out how she would tell Harm the news.  As soon as she got back, there was a knock on her office door.

            "Come in," she said not looking up to see who it was.

            "Hey Mac, how did it go at the doctor's? Is everything ok?" Harm asked.

            "Yes Harm everything is fine."

            "Then why were you paying homage to the porcelain god?" Harm laughed.

            "Well I know the reason for that but I don't want to tell you in the office I'll tell you when we get home."

            "Come on Mac tell me?"

            "Sorry squid but you'll have to wait till we get home."

            "Ok, anyway do you want to go out for lunch?"

            "Sure, where do you want to go?"

            "Well they did just open this great little Italian restaurant about five minutes from here," Harm said.

            "Sounds good just give me about twenty minutes to finish this up."

            "Ok I'll be back," Harm failing miserably at trying to imitate Arnold Schawrtzenager.

            On cure exactly twenty minutes later Harm was knocking on Mac's door.

            "I have to say squid you're getting better at this being on time thing."

            "Why thank you I'm trying.  Now let's eat!"

            Once they were in the parking lot Harm couldn't help asking Mac what she wanted to tell him.  He had been thinking about fro the last twenty minutes.  If she was going to tell him what he thought she was then he was ecstatic.

            "Ok Mac so what did you want to tell me?"

            "I said I'd tell you when we got home."

            "You said you wouldn't tell me when we were in the office.  Technically we are no longer in the office we are the parking lot."

            "You know you're a pain in my six!"

            "I know marine but you love me anyway," Harm said with a smile.

            "I know isn't that strange? OK you want to know," with Harm's nod she continued.  "Ok… I'm pregnant."

            With that admission Harm jumped back and yelled "You're what."

            Mac had to fight off tears.  She didn't expect Harm to be upset.  I mean they had never discussed exactly how many children they were going to have.  They had just said the if God decided to bless them with another child then that would be wonderful.  Mac was just about to say something when Harm grabbed her an d staring spinning her around the biggest smile on his face.

            "You're not mad?" Mac said after finally put her down.

            "Mad? Why would I mad? This is the best news I've heard all week!!!  I love you so much," and with that Harm leaned in and gave Mac a kiss.

            Lieutenant Jameson had forgotten something in her car.  On her way out to get she saw the Commander and the Colonel standing in the middle of parking lot.  Then she saw the Commander jump away from the Colonel like he had been burned. _Hmmm maybe a lover's quarrel.  This could be good._  She said to herself a wicked smile on her face.  Her face though when she saw the Commander pick up the Colonel and spin her around finally putting her down for a kiss.  _ Well hat kiss is defiantly goes against regulations.  _She thought the situation with the two working in the same chain of command was against regulations but she didn't say anything. Obviously she was unaware of Admiral's Privilege.

Admiral AJ Chegwidden was looking out his office window admiring the lovely weather.  He then noticed two of his officers spinning around the parking lot.  He would definitely have to ask them what was going on when they got back. 

When Harm and Mac got back from lunch they were immediately summed to the Admiral's office.

            "Sir, ma'am the Admiral would like to see you both ASAP."

            "Thanks Tiner."

            "What did you do this time squid?"

            "Me why are you looking at me I didn't do anything."

            "Whenever the Admiral wants to see us ASAP its usually because of something you did!" Mac teased.

            "I'm hurt marine.  I can't believe you said that." 

            The pair made their way down to their CO's office.

            "Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie reporting as ordered sir," Harm said.

            "At ease."

            "So are congratulations in order?"

            "Sir?" Mac asked.

            "I said are congratulations in order Colonel.  I saw that little display earlier in the parking lot."

            Mac blushed.  "Well yes sir.  I'm pregnant."

            The Admiral noticed the huge smile that was plastered on the Commander's face.

            "I would say that's something to celebrate."

            "Actually sir we wanted to ask you a question?"

            "Yes Colonel?"

            "Well sir me and the Commander were wondering if you would be the child's godfather?"

            "I would be honored.  Now the two of you get out of here.  You have rest of the day off"

            "Aye, aye sir," Harm said as the happy couple exited their CO's office.

            As soon as Harm and Mac exited the Admiral's office, Harriet could defiantly tell that something was going on.  She had a sharp eye and nothing slipped past her.

            "Excuse me ma'am sir," Harriet said as she saw them heading for Mac's office.

            "Yes Harriet," Harm said with that silly grin still on his face.

            "I couldn't help but noticed that unusually large grin on your face sir.  Are congratulations in order?"

            "Actually yes Harriet, I'm Pregnant."

            "Oh Congratulations ma'am," Harriet said as she gave Mac a hug.                                                                                                                     Soon the whole office was a buzz with the good news.  Mac and Harm left about five minutes after their encounter with Harriet and already the whole office knew.

            "She works fast doesn't she?" Mac said.

            "Fast and efficient, that's why she's Navy," Harm said with a smile.

            When Harm and Mac got home they found a note taped to the fridge.  "Went to go puck up Trish… Borrowed the vette be back in a little while J"

            "I think Frank likes the vette as much as you do."

            "So Mrs. Rabb, what are your plans for the rest of the afternoon?"

            "Well I have the rest of the day off, so I thought I'd call this pilot I know.  Pretty cocky fellow but he's also pretty cue too.  So what are your plans?"

            "Well there is real sexy marine that I know, maybe I can call and see if she's free," Harm said with a smile.

            "I'm sure she can make room in her schedule for you," Mac teased as Harm leaned down for a kiss.  The closing of the front door interrupted their kiss.

            "They must be back"

            "Harmon, Mac what are you two doing home?" Trish asked.

            "Well the Admiral gave us the afternoon off after we found out some interesting news," Mac said.

            "Are you two alright?" Trish asked immediately fearing something bad had happened.

            "Yes we're fine.  In fact Mac is more than fine," Harm said with that grin still plastered to his face.

            "What are you talking about dear," his mother asked.

            "Mac's pregnant!"

            "Oh that's wonderful," Trish said as she gave her son and daughter-in-law a hug.

            Lieutenant Jameson had heard through office scuttlebutt that the Colonel was pregnant.  _How wonderful._ She thought to herself.

            _Well I'm just going to have to start taking some drastic measures here.  _Lieutenant Jameson left for the day thinking about what she was going to do next.

            Trish was sitting in the living room playing tea party with her granddaughter while her husband played video games with his two grandson's.  Mac and Harm had decided to go out for dinner to celebrate the good news.

            "So squid what are you getting?"

            "I'm not sure but definitely some kind of sushi."

            "Sushi? You think that is better for you than the dead cow I eat?"

            "Mac anything is better than that dead cow you eat"

            "What ever you say stick boy," Mac said sticking a chop stick out at Harm.

            "So how do you think the Lieutenant took the good news," Harm asked.

            "Well if her reaction at the airport is any indication I think she must have taken it pretty well," Mac said with a laugh.

            "I know when I turned around and saw her face.  It took all I had not to burst out laughing."

            "I know that look on her face was priceless.  I swear I thought she was going to throw up at any moment."        

            "You should have seen the look she gave me Tuesday night.  After we got back from Mrs. Lansing's place she asked if I wanted to have dinner with her.  I told I already had plans with Frank and she just got this look on her face like it didn't bother her too much cause she'd have her way with me eventually.  The she said well maybe another time then.  In her dreams."  Just then Harm's cell hone rang.

            "Rabb."

            "Harmon you need to come home right away."

            "Mom what is it?  What's wrong?"

            "Someone through a brick into the living room window.  Annabelle was sitting next to the window when it happened.  Class shattered all over her.  Frank called an ambulance.  She looks ok but she might need some stitches."

            "Ok mom, were on our way."

            "Harm what's wrong?"

            "It's Annabelle she's hurt their taking her to the hospital."

            "What's wrong with her?"

            "I'll explain on the way let's go."

            Harm and Mac got back to the house just as the ambulance did.  Harm and Mac went with the ambulance to the hospital while Trish and Frank brought the boys in Harm's SUV.

            It turned out that Annabelle need a total of ten stitches.  Three on her arm, four on the back of her neck and three on her leg.

            In the waiting room Mac was in tears.

            "It's ok sweetheart she's fine."

            "I know but who would want to do something like this?  Who would want to hurt our little girl?"

            "I don't know sweetie, I don't know."

            When they all got home Mac found the tires on her vette were slashed and the front window was smashed in.

What else will happen to the Rabb family?  What will Lieutenant Jameson think of next?

 Reviews would be appreciated J.


	2. Chapter Two

            Mac sat on her bed crying softly as her husband held her close.

            "Sarah honey, everything's going to be ok."

            "Harm I do not care about the car.  I care about what they did.  They made my children feel unsafe in their own house.  They caused my daughter to get ten stitches.  Why Harm? It's not fair.  They made my little girl cry."

            Harm knew how hard Mac was taking this.  She had seen so much violence as a child she vowed that she would never expose her children to any unnecessary violence.  He knew this was tearing her apart.

            "Don't worry Mac, I won't let anything else happen.  Come on get under the covers.  You need to get some sleep.  Come on sweetheart."  Harm pulled the covers over them then while pulling Mac close so her head was resting on his chest.

            The next day Harm let Mac sleep in late.  He'd called the Admiral when he got up and the Admiral had told him to take the day off.  The police had stopped by earlier and he'd filled out a report.  He'd called Harriet and she had in turn called all would be partygoers to tell them the party had been postponed and a later date would be announced.  He'd gone in to check on Annabelle earlier and she was still sleeping peacefully.  He'd been woken up earlier in the night when he'd heard her crying.  She was having a nightmare.  He had stayed with her to till she fell back asleep.

            "Harm," Mac called still half asleep.  She had rolled over and noticed she was alone in the bed.

            "Hey Marine, welcome to the land of the living," Harm teased as he got back in bed.

            "Wait Harm its 0930! We're late for work," Mac said as she started to get out of bed.

            "No we're not," Harm said as he grabbed Mac and pulled her back in bed.  "I called the Admiral earlier and he told us to take the day off.  So get back here.  We now have the rest of the day to rest and relax."

            "No we don't," Mac said.

            "What do you mean?"

            "We need to eat.  I'm starving!"

            Harm laughed, "You're always hungry marine."

            "Yes but I'm eating for two here, so take my normal hunger and double it."

            "Ok well we wouldn't want you to starve now would we?  Let's go see what we can find you to eat," Harm said as they made there way into the kitchen.

            Lieutenant Jameson walked into JAG headquarters with a smug smile on her face.  She made sure that she got rid of it though when she entered the bullpen.  She was interested to see if the Commander and Colonel would be coming in today.  She noticed that both the Commander and the Colonel's offices were closed and the lights were off. As soon as she stepped in the bullpen she was approached by Gunny, (In my world he's back).  

            "Ma'am the Admiral would like to see you." She made her way to the Admiral's office.  Tiner buzzed her in.

            "Sir, Lieutenant Jameson here to see you."

            "Send her in Tiner."

            "Reporting as ordered sir."

            "At ease, please sit.  How are things going on the Richardson case?"

            "It's going good sir."

            "Can I have an update?"

            "Well sir we are supposed to interview Corporal Lansing this afternoon.  He's our key to finding out why and how Petty Officer Richardson got in possession of the gun."

            "That's a question I would definitely liked answered."

            The Admiral thought back to what happened that day in the courtroom.  After the guilty verdict had been read the Petty Officer had jumped out of his seat and pulled a gun on his counsel, Lieutenant Bud Roberts.  With a gun aimed at Bud's head he continued to move around the room shouting obscenities.  He then turned his sites on the victim in the case.  Michelle Perez, the Petty Officer's ex-girlfriend.  The Petty Officer had been convicted of raping and almost murdering Ms. Perez.  

            "You F*cking Bitch!  You excuse me of rape.  You try to have me sent away to prison.  No bitch, it doesn't work that way."

            With that the Petty Officer shot and killed Ms. Perez.  His arm still around Lieutenant Roberts' neck he then moved on to the judge, Admiral Edward Riggs.

            "Don't think you're going to get off either.  Some Admiral you are.  Aren't you supposed to upholding the law?" A second gunshot went off in the courtroom, killing the Admiral. 

            The Petty Officer then moved his way towards the jury members.  His big mistake was turning his back to the prosecution, Commander Rabb.  With a nod from Lieutenant Roberts, Commander Rabb snuck behind the Petty Officer and proceeded to disarm him.

            There was no doubt as to the Petty Officer's guilt but the Admiral also knew that he couldn't have done what he did without help so he was making sure that all involved receive a just punishment.

            "Ok lieutenant, keep up the good work.  You'll be working with Commander Sturgis today because Commander Rabb and Colonel Mackenzie are out for the day.  That's all, dismissed."

            "Aye, aye sir."

            "Harmon," Trish called after her son.

            "Yes mom?"

            "Harmon, I'm going to the store to get stuff for dinner.  I'm borrowing your car, I'll be back in a little bit."

            "You don't need to go out mom, I'm sure we have enough stuff here."

            "Nonsense, tonight you're having one of my special home cooked meals.  No arguments!"

            "Yes mother," Harm said with a smile.  He was a grown man, but he was still afraid of his mother when she started yelling at him.

            "Hey honey.  Where's your mom going?" Mac asked as she came up behind her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist.

            "Food shopping," he replied as he turned around and planted a kiss on Mac's lips.  "She decided she was going to cook us one of her special home cooked meals."

            "Hmmm… sounds good to me."

            "Marine, any kind of food sounds good to you.  You could spend the rest of your life living off MRE's," Harm teased.

            "That may be true but you wouldn't want me any other way," she said with a smile.

            "That's for sure," he said as he gave her another kiss.

            Commander Sturgis and Lieutenant Jameson had just finished interrogating Corporal Lansing.  They were dismayed though, as their questioning seemed to have yielded no real answers.  The Corporal had a civilian lawyer that thought it was best that the Corporal not answer almost every question they asked him.

            "Well Lieutenant I don't think we would have been able to get anymore out of the Corporal," Sturgis said.

            "He seemed like he wanted to tell us something but his lawyer kept silencing him."

            "Yes, I could see that.  I think they'll both change their tune once the complete list of charges has been drawn up on the Corporal."

            "I'm sure they will sir."

            "So Lieutenant what are you doing this weekend?"

            "Nothing sir," the Lieutenant said wondering what the Commander was asking.

            "Well you know the JAG staff is having a BBQ this weekend and I'm sure everyone would love to have you there."

            "Oh I don't know sir."

            "Nonsense, you should come.  I'll write down all the details for you."

            "Thank you sir.  Do you know if the Commander is going to be there?"

            "Why yes he is, in fact the BBQ is going to be at his house.  Is there a reason why you asked?" Sturgis said a little suspicious.  Harriet had earlier told him of her suspicions as far as the Lieutenant went.  She didn't like her or the fact that the Lieutenant was flirting non-stop with the commander.

            "Well, sir, I though if he was there I could ask him a few questions about the case."

            "Oh I see, yes I am sure he'll answer some questions.  After all it is his case along with the Colonel.  You might want to ask her some questions too."

            "Yes sir that would probably be a good idea."

            Sturgis noticed the Lieutenant's tone of voice change when she was referring to the Colonel.  _Harriet could be right, she might be trouble,_ he thought to himself.

            "Well if that's all I have a deposition in a half an hour I need to get ready for."

            "That's all sir"

            "Good then I'll see you at the BBQ this weekend."  The Commander was anxious to see with his own eyes how Lieutenant Jameson acted around Harm.

            "Yes sir."

"Lieutenant Sims," Harriet said as she picked up the phone.

            "Hey Harriet it's Mac."

            "Oh hi ma'am.  What can I do for you?"

            "Well we are going to be heading over to the park in a little bit and we thought that maybe AJ and Marie might want to come with us."

            "Thank you ma'am I'm sure they would love that."

            "Okay Harriet, we'll pick them up in about a half an hour."

            "Are you sure ma'am?"

            "Harriet we love spending time with our godchildren.  We'll take any excuse to spend more time with them. Also we'll keep them for dinner if you and Bud want to go out.  You can pick them up when you're done."

            "Thanks again ma'am."

            "Anytime Harriet."

            "Are the troops all assembled?" Mac asked as she entered the living room.

            "Aye aye ma'am." Harm said as he snapped off a salute.

            "Then let's get going."

            The Rabb's had decided that they would spend the afternoon at the park.  I was a beautiful spring day in D.C. and it shouldn't be wasted.

            Their first stop before the park would be to the Robert' s residence.  Mac had called Harriet and asked her if she wouldn't mid if they took her children with them also.  Harriet had told her that would be wonderful as the children loved going to the park.

            "I told Harriet that they could pick up the kids later tonight after dinner.  She said she appreciated it, it gives her and Bud a chance to go out to dinner together."

            "That was a good idea.  Hey did you ask Harriet how many people were coming to the BBQ on Sunday?" 

            Harriet had been in charge of keeping track of who was coming to the office BBQ.

            "She said so far it's the Admiral and Sydney, Sturgis and Bobbi, her and Bud, Gunny, Tiner and their dates.  Oh and Lieutenant Jameson."

            "Lieutenant Jameson? Who invited her?" Harm asked in disbelief.  The last thing he wanted was the Lieutenant there starting trouble.

            "Actually it was your good friend Sturgis.  You can thank him."

            "Why would Sturgis invite the Lieutenant?"

            "I don't know.  You'll have to ask him yourself.  Even Harriet couldn't figure out that one.  Especially since she voiced her suspicions to Sturgis."

            Harm got out his cell and dialed Sturgis's office number.

            "Commander Sturgis."

            "Hey it's Harm."

            "Hey buddy what can I do for you?"

            "You can start by telling me why you invited the Lieutenant to the BBQ on Sunday."

            "We wouldn't want her to be left out would we?" Sturgis said jokingly.  "Seriously?  I wanted to see how she acted around you.   I wanted to see for myself if she would start any trouble."

            "So you invited her just to start trouble?  Leave it to you to invite her just to see if anything happens.  I tell you what'll happen, she's annoying and she'll ruin the party.  Next time keep your curiosity to yourself."

            "Whatever you say man.  I just want to see what happens."

            "I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go.  We're heading to the park," Harm said.

            "Well enjoy the day out while the rest of us are stuck in the office."

            "I intend too," Harm said laughing.  "I'll see you on Sunday."

            "See you Sunday.  And tell Mac I said hi."

            "I will bye."

            "Bye Harm," Sturgis said as he hung up his phone.

            "So does Sturgis have a reasonable explanation for inviting the Lieutenant?" Mac asked one Harm was off the phone.

            "He said he invited her to see how she acts around me."

            "What does that mean?"

            "Well Sturgis seems to think that eventually the Lieutenant is going to wind up doing something that will probably embarrass herself, so he wants to see what happens."

            Lieutenant Jameson was getting a cup of coffee when she overheard Harriet talking on the phone with Mac.  So they're going to the park?  Well that means they won't be home. A smile crept across her face.  Since both the Commander and the Colonel were not in, the Admiral had told her that she could leave at four. It was almost three.

            Frank and Trish Burnett had just finished some shopping at the mall for their granddaughter's birthday, and were now on their back to their son's house.  When they got there they were shocked to find police cars surrounding the house.  They parked their car a few houses down and went in search for some answers as to what was going on.

            "Excuse me officer but what is going here?"

            "And who are you ma'am?"

            "I am Trish Burnett.  This is my son's house."  The officer checked the sheet the alarm company had given him.  On the list were the names of people cleared to intervene in a situation when Harm and Mac could not be reached. On list were Trish and Frank Burnett.

            "Sorry ma'am.  Someone broke into your son's house about an hour ago.  We tried to reach your son but he's not answering his phone."

            "He took his kids to the park. He probably left his phone in the car.  Was there any damage done inside?"

            "It doesn't seem as if anything was stolen but pictures were smashed some things were overturned and the bedrooms are a mess."

            "Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Trish asked curios; this is the second time the house had been vandalized in the past two days.

            "Well ma'am there have been a string of such incidents in the area and the house at the end of this block was hit a little while after your son's.  We have yet to catch the guy doing this but we he seems to be targeting several homes in this area not just your sons."  

Everyone was packed in the car and all were ready to head home.  They had thoroughly enjoyed themselves but all were now tired, wet and hungry.

            About a half an hour after they had reached the park, Harm had told Mac that he had forgotten something in the car and that he would be right back.  Little did she know that what he forgot was a set of water guns had a brought with him.  When he got back he pulled the boys aside and distributed the guns.

            "Okay guys gather around," Harm had said to his twin sons and to his godson AJ.  "Each of you gets one of these.  Be careful we don't want to let the girls no we have these.  When the time is right I'll let you know and then you can soak them.  Okay?"

            The boys had given their cheers, and high fives were exchanged.  Harm then went to sit next to Mac on the blanket that they brought with them.

            "Did you get what you needed?" Mac had asked him.

            "Uh yea, I mean no.  I went to see if I had left my sunglasses in the car but I guess I forgot to bring them."  Harm seized his perfect opportunity as Mac looked away for second.  That's when he whipped out his weapon and commenced firing.

            "Hey!" Mac had screamed as she turned to see what was getting her wet.

            "Go get em boys." 

  Then operation "Go get those girls," went into affect.  Mac had managed to get some of the ammunition onto their side and by the end both sides were soaked.

            "Admit it Mac, we caught you totally by surprise."

            "That may be, but we turned the tables on you.  If I'm not mistaken we managed to get you guys just as wet as you got us.  Never underestimate the Marines.  We always put up a good fight.  Right ladies?"

            "Right mommy," Annabelle cheered form the back of the car.  Marie nodded her head in agreement.

            "You better watch it Navy.  Next time it will be our turn for an attack," Mac teased.

            "We're not worried, the Navy can take anything you jarheads dish out," Harm said as he turned on the radio.  A Billy Joel song started playing, "You may be right."  Harm started singing and Mac had to laugh.  She remembered the first time she had heard Harm sing this song.  It had been right after they had gotten engaged.  JAG was hosting a karaoke contest for charity.  Harm had chosen to sing this song.

            "Well it just may be a lunatic you're looking for," Harm belted while stopped at a light.

            "Your crazy Navy," Mac said still laughing.

            "Crazy for you marine," Harm said with a big grin on his face.

That's when he noticed the police cars in front of his house.  Mac looked up and noticed the same thing.

            "Harm what's going on?"

            "I don't know."

            Harm stopped the car behind one of the patrol cars.  He got out and went to ask one of the officers what was going on, while Mac stayed in the car with the kids.

            "Excuse me officer but what is going here?"

            "Who are you?" The officer asked Harm.

            "This is my house.'

            "Commander Rabb?"

            "Yes."

            "Sorry sir, we came here earlier this afternoon when we got a call form the alarm company.  It seems someone broke into your house.  It looks like the person was in there for a while before the alarm went off.  Were still not sure how they got in and if and how they might have bypassed the alarm."  Just as the officer was finishing briefing Harm, his mother ran up to him.

            "Harmon."

            "Mom are you and Frank ok?" Harm asked worried.

            "Yes dear we're fine.  We were out when it happened.  When we came back the police were already here."  

            While Trish related the story to Harm, Frank had gone to the car to tell Mac what was going on.

            "Frank what's going?" Mac asked concerned.  She was glad that the police had nothing to do with him or Trish.

            "Someone broke into the house.  When we got back from shopping the police were already here."  Frank noticed the shocked look on her face.  "Why don't you go and see what's going on.  I'll stay here and watch the kids."

            Mac got out of the car and made her way over to where Harm was talking with one of the officers.

            "Someone broke into the house?" she asked.

            "Yes ma'am.  I was just informed that it seems one of your bathroom windows was open.  Who ever got in cut the screen and gained entry.  They must have gone out a different way because they tripped the alarm on the way out."

            "Was anything taken?" Mac asked, no emotion in her voice.

            "From what we can see no.  You'll have to go through to make sure everything's all there."  With that the officer left them alone.

            "I'm going to see how Frank is doing with the kids,' Trish said wanting to give Mac and Harm a moment alone.

            "Who could have done this?" Mac asked her husband.

            "I don't know.  They said there was another house down block that was also broken into.  Supposedly there have been a string of break-ins in this neighborhood lately."

            "But someone breaking the window and then a break-in the next day?"

            "I know.  Seems unusual for me too.  We mine as well go and see if anything is missing," Harm said as him and Mac walked hand and hand toward the house.

            When they got inside Mac let out a gasp.  The house was a mess.  In the living room all the furniture had been overturned and several things had been smashed.  The glass on the coffee table was shattered, as were the lamps on the end tables.  Mac looked at the fireplace and noticed that the wedding picture on the mantle had been destroyed.

            The police told them that the only other place they saw that had been vandalized was the bedrooms.  Mac and Harm made their way upstairs, stopping at the first bedroom, their daughter's.

            Inside they found all the clothes in the draws were now thrown all over the room.  In addition all the things hanging on the walls had been taken down and smashed.

            The next room they went to was the twin's room.  As in Annabelle's room the clothes had been thrown everywhere and the dressers had been overturned.  Harm walked over and picked up the two model tomcats that were now in pieces.  He could still remember when he had made them with the boys.

            When they entered the master bedroom, Mac could no longer fight the river of tears that now streamed down her face.  The doors of the mirrored closets were shattered. The stuff that was on top of Mac's dresser had been smashed.  Mac opened her closet to see if the inside looked as bad as the outside. It worse than Mac thought.  Her clothes had all been ripped off the hangers and a lot of them were torn.  She noticed her wedding dress in the lying in the corner of the closet.  Her dress was originally sealed in a bag and stored in the top shelf in her closet.  Now it lay in a pile shreds in the back her closet.  At that moment Mac started sobbing.

            When Harm heard Mac crying he ran out of their bathroom.  He'd gone into there to see what if any damage had been done.  It wasn't too bad.  The contents of the medicine cabinet had been thrown all over the room. 

            When he saw her sitting sobbing in the middle of the closet he went over and picked up pulling her into strong arms.

            "It's ok Mac.  Don't worry sweetheart."

            "Did you see what they did to my dress?"

            Harm looked into the direction Mac was pointing.  He saw her wedding dress shredded at the bottom of the closet.

            "Oh honey come here," Harm said as he picked her up and put her on the bed to rest as pulled her close.  He just held her as she cried, trying to soothe her.  Eventually he felt her even breathing.  She had cried herself to sleep.  

            After a little while Harm carefully got out of bed, careful not wake Mac.  He covered her with a blanket then went downstairs to see how the kids and his parents were doing.


	3. Chapter Three

"How is she doing?" Trish asked her son as he entered the kitchen.

"She's asleep now, which is good.  She was really upset before."

"Don't worry Harmon she'll be fine.  This is all such a big shock to her.  Now how are you holding up?" Trish asked her son as she gave him a hug.

"I'm okay mom.  How are the kids?"

"The kids are fine," Frank said as he walked in the room.  "They're playing downstairs."

The doorbell rang and Harm went to go answer it.

He opened the door to find Bud and Harriet on the other side.  Then he noticed that standing behind the couple was the Admiral, Gunny, Tiner, Sturgis and Bobbie.

"We heard what happened sir, and we're here to help," Gunny said.

"Now don't look so shocked Commander, the Navy doesn't abandon it's own in their time of need," the Admiral said.

"Nor do the Marines sir," Gunny said.

"Family sticks together sir.  If it effects one of us it effects all of us," Harriet said sincerely.

"Where is the Colonel sir?" Harriet asked Harm as he let everyone inside.

"She's asleep."

"Good maybe we can get most of this done by the time she wakes up," the Admiral said.

Frank and Trish made their way into the foyer greeting everyone.  It was decided that Trish, Frank, Harriet and Tiner would work on the bedrooms upstairs, while everyone else would work on cleaning up downstairs.

Harriet let out a small gasp as the she entered Annabelle's room.  'The poor little girl' she thought.  A lot of her stuff had been ruined.

"Well let's get to it shall we?" Trish said as they started to first turn the furniture back over.

Downstairs Sturgis, Bobbie and Harm were working on the living room, while Gunny and the Admiral worked on the dining room.

"Who would want to do something like this sir?" Gunny asked the Admiral.

"I don't know, I just don't know."

About an hour later Annabelle's room was finished and the upstairs crew had moved onto the twin's room.  Harriet heard what sounded like someone crying so she decided to investigate.  She found Mac crying in the middle of a nightmare.  She decided to get Harm.

"Sir," Harriet called as she made her way into the living room.

"Sir I think you should come upstairs."

"What is it Harriet," Harm asked as he followed her up stairs.  Harriet pointed in the direction of the master bedroom and that's when Harm heard Mac crying.  He rushed to her side.  He sat down beside her on the bed when he realized she was in the middle of a nightmare.  He took her in his arms and gently rocked her as he said soothing words.

"Sarah, come honey it's just a dream.  Sarah wake up."  When Mac started to struggle in his embrace he held onto her tighter running his hands over her back in a calming circular motion.  Finally she started to wake up.

"Harm?" she said her eyes still closed.

"I'm right here sweetheart.  There's nothing to worry about it was just a dream."

When Mac finally opened her eyes she looked up to see concern in her husband's eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said as she leaned into his embrace.

"It's ok don't worry about.  Hugs like this are part of my job description," he said with a smile hoping to lighten the mood.  It worked as a small smile crept onto Mac's face.

Mac heard the voices a few other people and she asked who was there.

"Harm do we have company?"

"Actually the entire JAG staff is here.  Harriet found out what happened and called everyone.  The Admiral, Gunny, Tiner, Sturgis, Bobbie, Bud and Harriet are all here."

"They didn't have to come," she said touched be her friends generosity.

"Well thy said that if one person in their family is hurt it effects them all."

"We have really good friends Harm."

"That we do honey, that we do."

"Now how about we go downstairs and order some pizza for everyone.  That sound good?" Harm asked.

"Of course it does, you have one hungry Marine on your hands," she said with a smile.

"I know don't tell me.  Not only are you hungry but your eating for two is that right?"  That last comment earned harm a punch on the arm.

"Don't be smart with me flyboy and yes it's true.  It takes two make a baby but it only takes one to feed us both.  So feed us!"

"Yes ma'am," Harm said as he chuckled.

Mac followed Harm downstairs, stopping to thank each one of their friends.  When she made it downstairs she noted that everything was pretty much back to the way it was before.  That's when Mac decided that she wanted to go ahead with the BBQ that scheduled for the following afternoon.

"Harm."

"Hmm?"

"I decided that I want to go ahead with the BBQ tomorrow.  I think we could all use the break and it will be a lot of fun."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"Ok if that's what you want then that's what we'll do!" Harm said glad to see that Mac was finally starting to relax.  "I ordered the pizzas they should be here in about a half an hour."

"What did you order?" Mac asked casting a wary glance at her husband.

"I ordered three plain, two meat-lovers and one veggie delight."

"Good, I was just checking.  Had to make sure you weren't trying to force anything healthy on me," she said with a smile.

"Now would I do that?   It seems that I'm out numbered in this house.  The only person who resembles some of my eating patterns is Annabelle.  Daddy's little girl is a smart one."

"Whatever you say Harm.  But you know it will all catch up to you someday," Mac teased.

Harriet came down the stairs and reported that they had finished working on the upstairs.  The only room they didn't touch was the mater bedroom.  Harriet figured Harm and Mac would want to do that themselves.

"Thank you Harriet."

"Anytime ma'am.  I mean uhh Mac," she corrected as  Harm and Mac both gave a stern look.

After dinner everyone said their goodbyes and promised to come back the next day around noon.  Harm and Mac had just put the kids to bed when they decided they would work on cleaning their room.  Once that task had been completed it was already very late and Harm and Mac were exhausted.  They feel asleep instantly not waking up till 1030 hours the next morning.

At 1030 Harm woke up to the warm body of his wife snuggled up close to him.  He smiled.  He loved watching her while she slept.  She looked so innocent and childlike.  It saddened him to think that when she was a child, she probably never slept like this.  Mac stirred.

"Mornin' Harm," Mac said as she yawned.

"Good morning beautiful.  How about joining me in the shower.  We still have sometime before everyone starts to get here."

"Hmm, a shower sounds nice.  Let me know when you're done," she said teasing him.

"When I'm done?" Harm said feigning mock hurt.

"I'm just kidding, lead the way stickboy."

It was 1230 and the party was in full swing when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Frank said as he walked into the house.

Standing at the door was Lt. Jameson.

"Ah, you must be the new Lieutenant, Hi I am Frank Harm's father," he said as he extended his hand out to her.

"Yes, its nice to meet you," she said as she stepped inside.

"Everyone is out back."  Frank noticed how she walked through the house and to the backyard without any directions.  Liked she had been there before.

The Lieutenant noted how large the house was.  When she stepped into the back yard she noted the yard seemed to be at least two acres.  She wondered how the Commander and the Colonel had been able to afford a place like that.  She didn't know that the house had been a wedding present from Harm's parents.

At around 1330 Mac left the party and headed for the bakery to pick up the birthday cake she had ordered for Annabelle and Marie.  On her way back she was in such a relaxed mood that she never noticed the car that was following her until after it had cut her off effectively running her off the road.  Two strong men pulled her out of the car and placed a cloth doused in chloroform over her mouth putting her to sleep.

It was already 1630 and Harm was starting to get worried.  Mac had left almost three hours ago and she still hadn't come back.  She wasn't answering her phone either.  Just then the doorbell rang and Harm went to go answer it.

When he opened the door he came face to face with two police detectives.

"Harmon Rabb?"

"Yes?"

"Is your wife a Sarah Mackenzie-Rabb?"

"Yes she is why?"

"Well sir we found her car a banded on the side of the road.  Two sets of tire tracks make it look like your wife's car was run off the road.  We don't know anything else at this time sir, we're still investing."

Harm felt his stomach turn and he thought he as going to throw up. His Mac was missing.  A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he collapsed in the foyer.


	4. Chapter Four

            Harm woke up and noticed that he was lying on his living room couch, with his daughter anxiously standing by his side.

            "Daddy?" she said.

            "Hi Annabelle," he said as he lifted her onto his lap.

            "Daddy are you ok?"

            Harm thought back to what he last remembered.  He remembered going to answer the door.  He remembered the police being there and telling him about Mac's car.  Oh God! Mac.

            "Yes Annabelle I'm fine," he said trying not to worry the child.

            Trish walked in and went straight over to her son.

            "Harmon your finally awake.  We were so worried.  The paramedics said it was just all the stress finally getting to you."

            "Where is everyone?" He asked getting up.

            "Everyone went home.  AJ asked you to call him at home when you woke up."

            "Thanks mom."

            "Your welcome," Trish said as she took her granddaughter from her son.

            Harm went into the library to call Admiral Chegwidden.

            "AJ," the Admiral said when he answered the phone.

            "Sir it's Commander Rabb."

            "Harm how are you doing?" AJ asked concerned.

            "Fine under the circumstances sir," Harm answered honestly.  "What did the police say? I don't really remember much after they showed up."

            "Basically it's not good news.  They don't really know much.  All they know is that it looks like Mac's car was forced off the road.  Her purse and cell phone were still in the car.  There didn't seem to be any signs of a struggle.  Right now they are looking for any potential witnesses.  They will let us know if they find anything."  AJ heard Harm's sigh.  

"Don't worry.  Mac knows how to handle herself.  Oh and Harm, I better not see you in JAG tomorrow."

            "But Sir, I've already missed…"

            "Do I have to make it an order?"

            "No sir."

            "Good.  Stay with your kids Harm.  They need you."

            "Thank You sir."

            Harm hung up the phone and looked to see one of twins standing in the doorway.

            "Daddy?" Little Robert asked in a shaky voice.

            "Yes Robert?" Harm said as he sat with the boy on the couch.

            "Is mommy goanna be ok?  Cause I asked grandma and she said mommy is fine but she's still not here and everyone seems sad."

            Harm knew a question like this was going to come.  He just didn't think it would be so soon.

            "Mommy is fine.  She just went out to do something important."

            "You mean like when she goes away for work?"

            "Yep.  So don't worry she's fine."

            "Ok daddy if you say so.  It's just she didn't say goodbye.  Whenever mommy goes away she always says goodbye."

            Before Harm could answer, Frank walked in holding the phone.

            "Harm, Webb is on the phone," he said as he handed Harm the phone.

            "Come on Robert why don't we see what your brother is up to.  I think he's up in the tree house."

            "Ok grandpa."  On their way out Frank closed the door.

            "Webb?"

            "Hey Harm.  I heard what happened to Mac. I'm sorry.  I just called to let you that I'll help in anyway that I can.  I've gotten a hold of the police report.  It looks as if she just walked off.  There were no signs of a struggle and so far no witnesses."

            "You know as well as I do that she didn't just walk off.  Something happened to her."

            "I know.  I also know the police have nothing to go on so since it looks like she walked off, they're not going to do much.  But don't worry Rabb we'll find her."

            "I hope so."

            "We will."

            Mac woke up slightly disorientated with an aching head.  She looked around and couldn't figure out where she was.  She was tied to a chair in a unfamiliar place that looked like a basement of some kind.  Soon the events of the last couple of hours flooded her mind.  She remembered going out to get the birthday cake.  Then she remembered being run off the road.  But after that everything was fuzzy.  She heard a door open behind her and she tried to turn her neck to see what was going on.   She couldn't see anything, the room was too dark.  She did hear a woman's voice.

            "So your finally awake Colonel."

            Mac knew that voice was familiar but who was it?

            "I bet your wondering what's going.  Well I'll tell you."

            That's when the woman stepped out in front of Mac.

            "Lieutenant?" Mac asked in disbelief.

            "Lieutenant Cynthia Jameson, reporting as ordered," she mocked as she approached Mac.

            "What are doing," Mac asked her.

            "Well let's see.  I've kidnapped you and now your family has no idea where you are.  Actually even the police have no idea.  From what they can deduce it looks like you just walked away from your car."

            "But why are you doing this?"

            "Your husband is going to come in to work exhausted and depressed.  After all, his wife is missing.  Well someone is going to have to comfort him and cheer him up.  That someone would be me," she said with a gleam in her eyes.

            "You're kidding me right? You expect to get close to Harm by pulling this stunt."

            "No, I know I can get to Harm by doing this.  See Colonel the problem here is you.  You stood in my way and now with you out of the way the path is all clear."

            Mac muttered a stupid bitch under her breath that didn't go unnoticed.  This comment earned her a hard slap face in the face.  Mac could already feel the bruise forming on her left cheek.

            "Listen Colonel, I am in charge here.  I'm calling the shoots.  So you best keep your comments to yourself.  And just to make sure you do, let this be a reminder," Cynthia said as she landed a punch to Mac's stomach.

            The first thing Mac thought of as she saw the Lieutenants fist connect with her stomach was the baby. 'Please God don't let her hurt my baby.'

            Harm had spent the day with his children trying to act as normal as possible.  So far the police had found nothing new.  If there were any witnesses none of them were coming forward.  Harm decided that he would head in to work tomorrow.  The kids would also go back to school. He knew he would already have a huge stack of paperwork waiting for him and he felt that it was important for his children if everything went on as normal.  He just hoped that they found Mac soon.  If they didn't how was he going to explain to his children that their mother might never come home.  He thought about Robert who was definitely mommy's little boy.

  One thought had been plaguing Harm's mind all day.  The baby.  If anything happened to Mac or the baby he personally would kill who ever was responsible.  He just couldn't understand who would want to do something like this.

            Harm had decided that since he was going to be home for the day he mine as well be productive.  He had Bud drop all of Mac's more serious cases from the last six months.  So far he turned up nothing.  Webb had reported that Palmer was indeed still in jail and so were all the other violent offenders Mac had recently put away. 

            The doorbell rang and Harm got up to answer it.  He was surprised to see Clayton Webb standing on the other side.

            "Hey Harm I thought I'd bring some people over to set some things up.  Can I come inside?"

            "Sure," Harm said as he led Webb inside.  Shortly after two men carrying large black boxes also came in the house.

            "I thought we'd set this up in the library," Webb said with the two men following behind him.  Soon Harm, Webb, Frank and the two men who still had not been introduced were set up in Harm's library.

            "Ok this here will trace any calls that come in.  If you feel that the call could be important press this button and the conversation will be recorded.  Also this phone here is set up on a secure line so you can call if you hear anything."

            Webb was convinced that Mac had been kidnapped.  Even if the cops weren't he was.  That's why he decided to set things up incase Mac's kidnappers decided to call.

            "Also Frank you can use this line to call Harm or myself if you find out anything while Harm is at work."

            Mac woke up with yet another blinding headache.  They had drugged her again but with what she did not know.  She found out that the Lieutenant wasn't working alone.  Although she was the ringleader, she had two men helping her.  Mac thought it must have been the men that abducted her form her car.

            She had been fed earlier, but the contents of her lunch were definitely not appealing.  Mac had eaten all of it though knowing how important it was for her and the baby.

            The door behind Mac opened and she could hear footsteps approaching her direction.

            "Hello Colonel.  I hope you had a nice day?" Lieutenant Jameson asked.

            Mac didn't answer her.

            "Not very talkative are we?  Well that's certainly a change from yesterday.  Yes I must say today was a wonderful day.  It seems that police think that you just walked away from your car.  There doesn't seem to be any evidence that supports a robbery or a kidnapping.  So as far as they are concerned there is nothing more they can do.  And the Admiral gave your husband the day off to spend it with your children.  It seems that they don't know what's going on.  They seem to think that you are away on a trip for business.  I wonder how they are going to feel when they find out their mother isn't coming home.   Anyway I would love to stay and chat but I have a Navy Commander and three children to comfort."

     "Leave my family alone!" Mac shouted.

     "What's the matter Colonel?  Don't trust me to be alone with your husband?"

     "Bitch!" Mac shouted not caring what happened.

     "Now, now, such language.  You wouldn't want to expose your unborn child to this language would you?  Maybe you won't have to worry about that," Jameson said as she proceeded to throw several punches to Mac's face and stomach.  Mac doubled over in pain, as much as her restraints would allow her.

      "Just remember whose is charge here Colonel."


	5. Chapter Five

Almost done!! Special thanks to my sister and Alex for all their help with writers block ^_^

            Harm had gone into work with still no word from the kidnappers.  Hey just prayed that they heard something soon.  Things almost blew up at the house the night before when Lieutenant Jameson had decided to stop by.  She said she had just wanted to know if there was anything she could do.  Harm noticed the look on her face when she saw Bud, Harriet and the Admiral sitting in the living room.  She didn't look pleased.  Anyway Robert and Harmon had walked in the room wanting to show uncle AJ something they had done at school.  The Lieutenant had stupidly gone up to them and asked them how they were doing.  Of course being children they replied fine.  She then said it's nice to see how well they were doing without their mom. At the mention of their mother the boys focused their attention on the Lieutenant.  That's when Trish had stepped in and told the boys it was time for bed taking them upstairs.  Harm had nicely informed the Lieutenant that the boys were unaware as to what was going on.  The boys imply thought their mother had gone away for business.  Of course the Lieutenant had apologized but Harm could tell it was in the least bit sincere.  After she had left Harriet decided it was time to make her observations known.

            "Sir it might not be my place but I have an uneasy feeling as far as the Lieutenant goes sir," Harriet told Harm.

            "I don't like her either," Frank said.  "When she came for the BBQ I remember letting her in the house and telling her that everyone was out back.  She just walked in and headed straight for the patio without me having to tell her where to go.  It was like she had been in the house before.  At the time I really didn't think much of it."

            "Harm I'm going to try to keep the Lieutenant away form you as much as possible while in the office.  As of this moment the Richardson investigation is being handed over to Sturgis so she'll be working with him.  Also I think you should let Webb know.  Maybe he can get somebody to check up on her."

            Harm was glad he wasn't alone as far as his suspicions of the Lieutenant went.  He hadn't considered that she could have anything to with what had been happening the past few days but at this point he was willing to search every angle.  He had notified Webb who had said he would look into it. 

Harm was getting ready for bed when there was a light knock on his door.  He went to open it and found his daughter standing, clutching her favorite teddy bear.

            "Daddy, I miss mommy," she said as a small sob escaped.  Harm knew that although they didn't know what was going on his kids could feel that something wasn't right.  He gotten a similar feeling they day he had found out his father was missing.

            "Come here princess," he said as he scooped his daughter up into a big hug.

            "Can I stay with you daddy?" the little girl asked.

            "Of course you can sweetheart."

            "Teddy too?"

            "Teddy too," Harm said with a smile.

            Soon the twins had joined them and all four were snuggled watching "The Lady and the Tramp." Fifteen minutes into the movie all three children were fast asleep.  Harm tucked them in as he prayed for the safe return of Mac and their unborn child.

            "Please God don't let anything happen to them.  Bring these children their mother back."

            Webb walked into his office to find a file sitting on his desk.  He opened it and discovered it was the information he had been looking for.  It was just as he thought.  He knew there was more to the Lieutenant's story.  Now he knew.

            Harm walked into his office sat down and was about to attack to the huge stack of files sitting there when Tiner knocked on the door.

            "Excuse me sir, but this is for you," he said handing Harm a file folder.

            "Thank You Tiner."

            "Your Welcome sir," he said as he left the office.

            Harm opened the folder and a note from Webb sitting on top.

_Harm,_

_I did some checking into the Lieutenant's background.  I think_

_I found some information that you might find interesting._

_--Webb_

It seemed that on three separate occasions the Lieutenant had been arrested for assault.  The charges were later dropped.  The interesting part was how the charges came about.  Two of the charges were from wives of officers that the Lieutenant had served with.  One came from an officer's fiancée.  All three women reported that the Lieutenant had been stalking their husbands.  It seemed she had shown up everywhere.  Calling all the time.  One woman said she had come home to find the Lieutenant and her husband together.  The woman, who was furious, left the house when she returned later the Lieutenant approached her before she even entered her house.  She told her that she had won and that she should stay away.  When the women had said that it was her house the Lieutenant had punched her out.

Another women had been assaulted after her husband had told the Lieutenant to leave them alone or her would report her to the police. 

  Harm finished reading the report and decided he would show the Admiral this information.

            "Tiner I need to see the Admiral."

            "Okay sir hold on a second."

The Admiral was meeting with Commander Turner and Lieutenant Jameson getting an update on the Richardson investigation when his intercom beeped.

            "Yes Tiner?"

            "Sir, Commander Rabb would like to see you."

            "Okay Tiner send him.  Lieutenant, Commander thank you for the update, keep up the good work.  Dismissed."

            Lieutenant Jameson was excited.  She hadn't seen Commander Rabb all day.  The investigation she was working had been given to Commander Turner.  She wasn't too happy when the Admiral had told her their meeting was over.  

            A as the pair were walking out of the Admiral's office Harm was walking in.

            "Hello Commander," she said in a cheery voice.

            "Lieutenant," Harm said without even looking at her.  He couldn't stand to look at her.  Not after what he'd found out about her.

            Harm stood at attention until the Admiral motioned for him to sit down.

            "What can I do for you commander?"

            "Well sir this isn't really JAG related."

            "Oh?"

            "Sir Webb sent me some interesting information regarding the Lieutenant," Harm said as he handed over the file folder.

            AJ studied the file for a few minutes.  Harm anxiously sat waiting to here what the Admiral would have to say.

            "Well Harm we have some very interesting information here.  I suggest we tell Webb that he should keeps tab on the Lieutenant to see what's going on.  If you need anything you know how to reach me at any time."

            "Thank You sir."

            The Admiral noticed the pain and stressed expression on Harm's face.   

            "Hey how many times has she told you that she's a kick ass jarhead who doesn't need your protection and that you shouldn't worry about her?" AJ said.

            This comment brought a smile to Harm's face.  He could remember when she was pregnant with the twins.  After about two weeks she had drop kicked right onto his six.  When he had asked what she was doing she had simply said 'Blame it on hormones.  Also it could have something to do with your HOVERING.  Please Harm I'm a Marine.  I'm fine.'

            "All the time sir."           

            "That's what I thought.  Anything else?"

            "No sir."

            "Dismissed."

            Frank had been outside playing with his grandchildren when the phone had started to ring.  He ran inside to the library something he had been doing lately in case the call came from the kidnappers.

            "Hello Rabb Residence."

            "Is Commander Rabb there," a male voice said.

            "No I'm sorry he's not can I take a message?"

            "Is this his father?"

            "Yes this is."

            "Ok Mr. Burnett I am only going to say this once.  We have your daughter-in-law.  If you ever want to see her again you will do what we say."

            "How do I know you have her?" Frank was pretty sure these men had something to do with Mac's disappearance but he wanted to be sure.

            "I assure she is with us.  But if you will not take my word for it I will let you speak to her."

            Frank could hear the man speaking to someone else but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

            "Here she is Mr. Burnett."

            "Sarah?"

            "Frank."

            "Yes Sarah it me.  How are you doing?"

            "Fine," Frank could tell by her voice that she wasn't.  She sounded like she was in pain.  If they had done anything to her…

            "Frank.  Just tell Harm that I love him."

            "Sarah," he said as he heard more voices then a harsh cry that sounded like it came from Mac.

            "Well Mr. Burnett we will let you what we want." And with that the line went dead.  Frank immediately picked up the secure and dialed Harm's office number.

            "Rabb."

            "Harm it' Frank."

            "Hey what's wrong?"

            "They called."

            "Who called?"

            "The kidnappers."


	6. Conclusion

It's Complete!!! I hope you enjoy!!! ^_^

Harm, Frank, Webb, Bud and AJ were all assembled in Harm's living room listening to the tape.

            "How did they know you were here?" Harm asked curios.  The only people that new his dad was visiting were people from the office.

            "He even knew your name which was interesting," Webb said as they played the tape back for a third time.

            Harm tried not to react when Mac came on the phone.  Anybody could tell that she was in pain.  He just hoped they got to her soon.  Who knew how bad her injuries were.

            Five minutes later Webb's cell phone rang.

            "Webb.  Did you look at it?  Good.  What did you find?  Ok we're on are way.  We'll meet you there," after hanging up the phone he turned to the group.  "They traced the call and they have a location.  They're heading over there now.  I told them that we would meet them there.  Let's go."

            Harm, Bud AJ and Webb all piled into Harm's SUV.  Frank said he would stay home with kids.  On the way over to the warehouse, where the call had been traced to, they called the police and paramedics alerting them to the situation.

            Mac was exhausted.  She was also in immense pain.  But she couldn't sleep.  Whatever they had given her was keeping her awake but groggy.  She heard the room's door open and she braced herself for what would come next.  If it was the Lieutenant she could be sure to be getting some kind of beating.  She was a Marine and she could do nothing about her situation.  She hoped that Harm found her soon.

            "Hello Colonel.  And how are we today?"  Mac didn't answer.

            "Come on you can't be that bad.  Anyway I just thought I'd let you know how things are going at home."  She said with a wicked smile on her face.  Mac was nauseous at the thought of the Lieutenant in her house.

            "I must say you have three beautiful children.  I usually don't like dealing with children but I think in this case I can make an exception.  It's too bad they're never going to see their mother again.  But I'm sure they will be fine.  They don't even seem to miss you at all so I wouldn't worry.  Isn't it funny?  Your family thinks this was just a simple kidnapping.  They think that after they have paid what ever ransom my friends think of that they will get you back."  Soon both Women heard a loud bang and the yelling of voices.  

            'What's going on?' Cynthia thought.

            "I'll be right back.  Now don't go anywhere," she said laughing as she left the room.

            Harm pulled his SUV in front of the warehouse and noticed that the Police and Paramedics where already there.  One of the officers approached their group.

            "We waited till you guys got here before we would go in."

            With guns ready everyone headed inside.  Everyone split up covering the two floors of the warehouse.

            Lieutenant Jameson rushed back into the room where she was holding Mac.

            "Well Colonel it seems that the Calvary has arrived.  What a shame though.  I'm sure they were hoping to find you alive.  Barely clinging to life.  They'd rush to the hospital and you'd be out in a week.  I hate to ruin their plans," The Lieutenant said as she raised a gun to Mac's head.

            Harm rushed into the next room only to see a gun pointed at Mac's head.

            "No!!!" he cried, But before he could raise his gun a shot was fired.  Harm rushed over only to see the Lieutenant fall to the floor with Bud standing over her, his gun still drawn.

            Harm got to Mac and furiously tried to untie her ropes.  Bud was helping.  Once the ropes were off, Mac collapsed into Harm's arms.  Harm could tell that she was in a lot of pain.  He held her as the paramedics rushed in and put her on a gurney.

            "We're rushing her over to Bethesda if you'd like to come with us Commander," the paramedics told Harm.

            Once they got to the hospital harm was led to the waiting room as they brought Mac into one of the trauma rooms.  Five minutes later Bud, Harriet and the Admiral met harm at the hospital.  Webb had stayed behind to assist with the cleanup.

            "Have you heard anything?" the Admiral asked.

            "Nothing yet."

            "Don't worry.  She's a marine.  She'll be fine," Harriet said as she gave him a reassuring hug. Harm smiled.

            "If she was here that's exactly what she would say."

            It was until an hour later that they heard something.

            "Who is here for Colonel Mackenzie?"

            "I'm her husband," Harm said as he rose to meet the doctor.  "How's she doing?"

            "She stable now.  I have to say she sustained quite a few injuries.  She has three broken ribs, a few bruised organs as well as multiple contusions to the chest and head area.  She also has a broken right arm.  With a lot rest she should be able to make a full recovery."

            "What about the baby?" Harm asked concern and fear evident in his voice.

            "The baby is fine for now.  Because of all the trauma the Colonel suffered to her body there is still a high risk for a miscarriage later in the pregnancy.  She's going to have rest for the next seven months.  No work, no travel."

            "When can we see her?"

            "She's being moved to a room now.  I'll have one of the nurses come and get you when she's ready."

            "Thank You doctor," Harm said as he sat back down in somewhat of a daze.  Soon anger seized him.  How could anyone do this?  He couldn't believe the Lieutenant could be this sick.  No human being should be.  That's when he remembered he hadn't even thanked Bud for what he did.  Harm stood up and walked over to Bud.

            "Bud I'm sorry I didn't thank you before.  If you hadn't acted the way you did she might not be with us."  Bud blushed.

            "It was nothing sir."

            "Commander.  You can see your wife now," a nurse said as she led Harm to Mac's room.

            As Harm entered the room, he let the tears flow.  He had been holding them back for days.  He pulled up a chair next to her bed.  He picked up her and held it in his.

            "Don't worry Sarah.  You're safe now.  I won't let anyone else hurt you."

            Nine moths later… 

            Mac was cooking breakfast when she felt a sharp stabbing pain her abdomen.  She cried out as she fell to the floor.

            "Ma'am are you alright?" Grace asked as she rushed into the kitchen.

            "My water just broke."

            "Ok let me get the Commander."

            Harm came running down the stairs when heard Grace calling him.

            "She just went into labor," Grace told him as he rushed into the kitchen.  Harm made sure she was okay before he left to get the car.  Once Mac was in the car Harm raced to hospital.  After he had gotten her inside he realized he hadn't even called the office and the Admiral was probably fuming by now.

            "Admiral Chegwidden's office," Tiner said as he answered the phone.

            "Tiner it's Commander Rabb.  I need to speak to the Admiral."

            "Ok sir but he's in a bad mood.  Where are you?"

            "At the hospital just please put him on."

            "Admiral Commander Rabb is on the line."

            "Put him through," the Admiral said in a gruff voice.

            "Admiral I'm at the hospital."

            "Harm is everything ok?" The Admiral asked concerned.

            "Yes sir, Mac went into labor."

            "Harm giver her my best and let me know if I have a goddaughter or godson."

            "Will do sir."  Harm said as he hung and up the phone.

            Five hours later Harm and Mac welcomed a six pound eight ounce Haley Elizabeth into the world.

            "Everyone I have news," The Admiral said as he stepped out into the bullpen.

            "It's a girl.  Haley Elizabeth."

            The bullpen erupted into a chorus of cheers.


End file.
